(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a door hinge for a motor vehicle with a column console that can be arranged on a door frame and a door console that can be attached to a vehicle door, wherein the door console and the column console are connected together as counterpieces on two bearing points arranged spaced from each other in a pin-jointed manner and separable for disassembly.
(2) Prior Art
There is already a wide range of motor vehicle door hinges for the installation of a vehicle door on a vehicle body that meet the respective specified constructive requirements and enable a more or less good pin-jointed connection of the vehicle door on the body.
Within the optimization of the vehicle assembly, it has established itself to arrange the vehicle doors using motor vehicle door hinges on the vehicle body before a painting process and to then subject them both to the painting process at the same time. However, the vehicle doors are subsequently removed again from the vehicle body in order to facilitate assembly work on the inside of the vehicle as well as the fitting of the vehicle doors with components to be installed. A generic motor vehicle door hinge of the initially mentioned type is e.g. known from DE 20 2005 017 404 U1.
The repeated assembly and disassembly of the door hinges, which is usually performed in the area of door and column console components moving relative to each other, can damage the contact surfaces. This can result in a wrong door position, loss of ease of use of the door or a complete failure of the door hinge.